TV5 strengthens public affairs programming
PANGILINAN-led TV5 continues with its efforts to strengthen its news programming by launching a new late night public affairs show. Debuting Monday last week, Reaksyon hopes to introduce another first-of-its-kind format as it mixes commentary and in-depth reports on the day’s headlines. Hosted by TV5’s News Head Luchi Cruz-Valdes, Reaksyon aims to widen people’s knowledge of the news with firsthand insights from the network’s pool of reporters and correspondents. “At a time when news tends to clutter public awareness, Reaksyon aims to answer the question: ‘So what?’ This ground-breaking program will also deliver exposés, investigative reports and additional information that leaves viewers clearly informed,” Ms. Cruz-Valdes said in a statement. Reakyson airs weeknights at 12 midnight, right after TV5’s late night news program Pilipinas News or P-News. Anchored by Atty. Dong Puno, Cherie Mercado and Jove Francisco, P-News airs every weeknight at 11:30 p.m. “The national late-night newscast goes beyond the traditional forms of news delivery. It offers a critical perspective on the day’s news and even outlines solutions that seek to alleviate pressing concerns,” Ms. Cruz-Valdes said. “As Filipinos grow tired and weary of bad news and political deadlock, P-News will aim to deliver untold stories of citizens finding ways to better their lives and impact on the lives of others,” she added. Meanwhile, TV5’s long-running primetime news program AKSYON, bannered by Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo, has now found that it is competiton which aired on 6:30 p.m. time slot to directly compete with the rivals of flagship news programs TV Patrol and 24 Oras. Based on the year-on-year index culled from Nielsen Media Research, TV5 claims that AKSYON was able to triple its mass viewership to more than 1.5 million viewers last year, compared to its viewership levels in 2010. TV5 said the program has already attracted about 1.2 million viewers as of last month. “The way I see it, we now have a bigger place for news because our audience believes that we deliver more than what we promise. Our ‘''Higit sa balita, aksyon''’ thrust has evolved to a call to remain vigilant and informed,” Ms. Cruz-Valdes explained. AKSYON airs weeknights at 6:30 p.m. after TV5’s public service program T3 Reload: Kapatiran ng Serbisyo Publiko anchored by the Tulfo brothers Raffy, Ben and Erwin at 6 p.m. “Throughout their respective careers, the Tulfo brothers cemented a very strong image of calling out erring public officials and criminals,” Ms. Cruz-Valdes said. “The Tulfo brothers continue to guard consumer welfare and rights, lead crime exposés and prevention and advocate issues concerning women and children. Viewers will see them in the field, tackling public concerns head on,” she added. Since its inception two years ago, NEWS5 -- the news and information arm of TV5 -- has aimed to raise the bar in broadcasting by introducing many firsts in broadcast journalism and public service. For example, RESCUE5, its emergency response unit, has been active in responding to disasters and natural calamities. During operations, RESCUE5 utilizes trained NEWS5 personnel, led by Mr. Bediones, to help in operations with the team’s own rubber boat and specialized crew cab units. NEWS5 also pioneered the most advanced weather news delivery in the country through its partnership with Metra Weather System, the leading provider of weather graphics presentation systems. Hastings Holdings Inc., a unit of PLDT Beneficial Trust Fund and subsidiary of Mediaquest Holdings Inc. has a minority stake in BusinessWorld. -- Jeffrey O. Valisno